Sewing Up The Ocean
by LonelyAura
Summary: Where odds and ends meet, where characters come to speak, give a little ramble or a story, this is that. Odds and ends collected and thrown into one, with a variety of differences. AU, canon, drabbles that could be either-or, different genders; you never know. All sorts of ratings that will be mentioned on the chapter.
1. Shisui::Canon::Drabble

**Author's Note:** Here's the story set to contain all of my drabble-bits. There may be interspersed poetry or song or something of the like. On each bit, I'll give a warning on the bottom of these notes, because there WILL be M-type things, be it sex or drugs or someone ripping out someone else's intestines. But so goes it.

First story is a Shisui-bit. Most of these will be about him in some way, but there might be a few where it's not. We'll see.

Description: Shisui's take on the Kyuubi attack in 286 words. K+

* * *

The war had been starting to slow to a stop. A standstill. They were still hungry, but the Uchiha were starting to return to their corner of the village. Shisui had been entered into the Academy, mostly going through the motions of it - he already knew how to fight to kill. He knew how to run and duck, and he could beat most of the other children. He was set to graduate in January.

It wasn't optimum, but they were recovering. Recovering enough so that he could leave Itachi alone. Itachi wasn't ready to join the academy, because he didn't speak and no one wanted a retarded ninja, but that just gave Shisui more time to train him. More time to keep Itachi to himself.

But that night, Shisui was not with Itachi. Itachi was at home with his parents, for once, and Shisui had stayed out in the village, wandering around because he couldn't fathom the thought of there really being no enemies. Not one person around the village, ready to kill them. Just the ruins of the current village.

The worst happened. A demon, the nine-tails, came and attacked. Managed to kill so many, injure others and nearly destroyed the village before it disappeared. Shisui burned (not to death like those put to stake), and had hidden under some rubble, but it still hurt.

That wasn't the bad part, though. The bad part was seeing the bodies flayed and boiled alive, and not knowing if Itachi was dead or not. That was the worst. Shisui stayed hidden for three days, absolutely sure that everyone was dead, until Inuzuka Tsume hauled him out of the rubble and held him close until he stopped screaming.


	2. ItachiShisui::Canon::Drabble

**Author's Note: **Second part. Nonsensical drabble stemming from a theory about Shisui's state of mind. That Mangekyou of his, you know, it's pretty strange. One would think that there has to be some kind of effect, and the effect I chose was Shisui going batshit insane.

Rating: K+ For kissing/biting.

* * *

"I love you." Shisui presses a kiss to Itachi's face, just to the side of his lips, and then another on his lips. Itachi holds still, and the kiss turns to a painful bite, the marks leaving behind blood.

This is not love. Shisui confirms this with his next words as he pulls back. "I hate you." Itachi also knows that this is not hate. His cousin cups Itachi's face and searches his gaze. Itachi can see more in Shisui's gaze than he himself shows. There is want and need, mixing into something that can only be satisfied by touch. Of course, Shisui is confused. Itachi can't remember the last time Shisui _wasn't_ confused. His mind is now sharp in all the wrong ways, as he can still make the calculations on where to put the bombs to kill everyone in one room and one room alone, but he cannot remember _why _he needs to.

Disgust was swimming in his eyes, too. Petulant disgust that had no defined source, as the other emotions made it clear that it was not welcome there. Its sister was jealousy, of _what _Itachi could not name. It was no doubt a creation of Shisui's mind; he had been told in a falsetto voice that Shisui wanted his hair, and then had it yanked.

But behind it all was what drove the touches and the kisses and the bites. Fear swam there, behind his eyes. Fear of Itachi. Fear of the world. Fear of loud noises and sharp words and pain. Fear of the softest of touches and whispers of a lover (friend, whatever they could be called).

It was a fear of himself. Not _for _himself, of. Shisui was scared of what his own mind would do to him as the voices inside of it shrieked and tormented him, led him to believe things that were unreal about him. That was the key. About him. About. These things had always been real in someone else's mind, and when they entered his, he believed them as the other had. But they started clashing, until when Shisui had three people to his mind, he had three different voices giving him three different reactions to different things.

Shisui had more than three. Shisui had hundreds, all scrunched into his brain and leaving their mark on him.

So these fearful acts, panicked kisses and touches? They were all

desperation.


End file.
